Seven Sins Of Lace
by Pikadaj
Summary: Pride: "I don't see what the big deal is, Luddy-kins. You look fabulous " Snicker.
1. Lust

**Title**: Seven Sins Of Lace  
**Author**: Pikadaj  
**Summary**: Lust: "I don't know why you insist on being so difficult, but I suppose that side of you is what draws me to you, like a moth to a flame~"

* * *

"Sie Sind impossible," Ludwig scowls.

"It's not my fault that I want to eat you up whenever I see you~" Jace coos.

From the look on Ludwig's face, he is not impressed.

Jace chuckles and leans closer to Ludwig, smirk firm on his lips. "I don't know why you insist on being so difficult, but I suppose that side of you is what draws me to you, like a moth to a flame~"

"I will burn Sie," Ludwig scowls.

Jace's smirk merely widens. "Then let's burn together."


	2. Envy

**Title**: Seven Sins Of Lace  
**Author**: Pikadaj  
**Summary**: Envy: "Ah, Luddy-kins~ Spying~?" "Hardly, I am merely waiting for my own company,"

* * *

"Later, love~" Jace blows a kiss at a giggling woman, lounging in the doorway of his quarters. His shirt is still on the couch, one of his shoes temporarily missing, though Jace has a feeling he'll find it in the bathroom? Whatever, he'll find it later.

"I see zat Sie is ze same as ever, aren't Sie? Herr Arani."

Jace looks up before smirking as he spots Ludwig leaning in the doorway of his own borrowed quarters. Since he's not on a mission, Ludwig has discarded his coat, instead wearing the sleeveless white top that he often wears under it, showing off his toned arms.

"Ah, Luddy-kins~ Spying~?"

"Hardly," Ludwig rolls his eyes "I am merely waiting for my own company,"

Jace's smirk widens just a bit as his eyes narrow a little, "Really now~?" his voice is a purr, causing a shiver to run up Ludwig's back.

"Ja," Ludwig tosses him a smirk of his own "Sie charge, Fraulein Moira."

Jace blanks at that. "Wait, Vesta?" he blinks "What for?" Heck, he wasn't aware they even talked?

"I don't see how zat sind any of Sie business, Herr Arani."

The elevator gives off a ding and both exorcists watch as Vesta steps out of it, sharing a quick glance with the woman who was waiting for it to arrive, before the nameless exorcist leaves for downstairs while Vesta moves down the hall. She raises an eyebrow when she notices Jace, "Morning?"

"Morning, love~ What are you doing here so early in the morning~? Come to have some fun with me~?" Jace asks easily enough.

Vesta scowls and opens her mouth to reply, but Ludwig cuts her off. "Again, zat sind none of Sie business, Herr Arani."

Vesta closes her mouth, smirking lightly as she sees Jace's eyes narrow. "There you have it," she says "and just so you know, it's not YOU I've come here for. Later, Jace." she says as Ludwig steps aside to let her into her chambers, something she makes use of.

Ludwig sends Jace one last smirk before closing the door with a small bang.

Jace scowls lightly as he stares at the innocent piece of wood. 'Over my dead body...'


	3. Greed

**Title**: Seven Sins Of Lace  
**Author**: Pikadaj  
**Summary**: Greed: "Is Sie drunk?" "Drunk on looooove."

* * *

"Luddy-kins, we should buy up all the coffee, everywhere."

Ludwig stares at Jace, did he hear that correctly? "Vat?"

Jace blows out some air boredly, draped over the tabletop of Ludwig's kitchen table. "All the coffee should belong to me."

Ludwig continues to send Jace a blank look, did someone slip the other some alcohol? "Is Sie drunk?" he ends up asking."

"Drunk on looooove."

"... Vat?"

Jace lifts his head to send Ludwig a cheeky grin. "Want to kiss me sober~?"

Ludwig shakes his head and simply walks off, leaving Jace to his plans of coffee-domination. 'Greedy demon.'


	4. Pride

**Title**: Seven Sins Of Lace  
**Author**: Pikadaj  
**Summary**: Pride: "I don't see what the big deal is, Luddy-kins. You look fabulous~" Snicker.

* * *

"I don't see what the big deal is, Luddy-kins. You look fabulous~" Snicker.

Amethyst eyes narrow, "Sie just laughed at me, did Sie not?"

"Of course not, I don't know how you can say that~" a grin, meant to placate the other but not quite succeeding.

"I can't believe Sie is drawing amusement vrom zis," a scowl "nein, I actually can. Is Sie not in the least affected by wearing zis, zis monestry? Has Sie no pride!?"

Uncontained laughter, "Oh Luddy-kins, you're just sulking that you look better in a dress than I do~"

"Hmph!"

"Don't worry, love~ You'll never look as fab as me~" a wink.

"Sie really has no pride, does Sie?"

"None whatsoever~"


End file.
